


Cravings: Deirdre

by queien



Series: Amberlical Cords [3]
Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: AU, Abortion mention, Crack, Gen, It's after the Patternfall War yet somehow everyone's still alive!, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queien/pseuds/queien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deirdre shook her head. Julian's request had been straightforward enough, but Caine's and Corwin's had required some slight alterations for the safety of themselves or their unborn children. Boys could be so dumb sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings: Deirdre

Caine sat up when Deirdre entered but then instantly slouched back into his chair in a sulk. “Is something wrong?” Deirdre asked, setting the tray on the desk Caine sat at.

“It isn't fresh,” Caine said, drawing a dagger and jabbing the tip into the kraken tentacle before him. The thick flesh yielded to the blade but didn't break.

“Oh, it's fresh alright,” Deirdre said. “I caught it right before coming up here.”

“No, you waited too long,” Caine said. “It's only fresh enough if it's still twitching.”

“Twitching?” Deirdre asked. “No, those things don't twitch. They thrash. I wasn't about to have you fight your meal to eat it. After all, that's the entire purpose behind us three girls doing all the food prep for you boys. You shouldn't overexert yourselves. You aren't used to pregnancy, and we don't want you doing something dumb and hurting the kid.”

Caine stood and headed toward the door without a word.

“You best not be headed out to hunt one of your own,” Deirdre warned.

Caine stopped at the door and turned to face her. He leaned against the door frame as he spoke, one foot crossed over the other. “I am indeed,” he said, “after I go out into shadow and have this obnoxious little parasite removed from my innards.” 

He waited a moment as though expecting Deirdre to say something in response, and then he turned and left. 

Deirdre sighed. “But what am I going to do with the rest of this kraken?” she muttered to herself. She shrugged and picked up the tray. “I guess we're having calamari tonight.”

*************************************************************************

Deirdre knocked on Julian's chambers, and when bid enter, found him already chewing on meat from the same sort of beast she had just hunted down and prepared herself.

“I thought all of you had been told to stay in the castle and avoid overexerting yourselves,” she remarked.

Julian didn't so much as look her way. “I didn't leave,” he said. 

“Bullshit. How did you get that, then?” She pointed at the platter of meat before him.

“I had some of my rangers fetch it for me,” he said. When Deirdre snorted, he continued, cutting off what she was about to say. “Trust me; I can't go out and hunt even if I wanted to. I can't fit into my armor anymore.” 

Deirdre raised an eyebrow. “Wait, really? Are you showing already?”

Julian scrunched up his face. “Apparently,” he replied dryly. 

“Heh. Well, I guess I'll leave it to your rangers to care for you, then,” Deirdre said. 

Julian grimaced. “I don't want anyone knowing,” he said. “Next time I have cravings, I won't be so willing to call on them. I'm sure this will only become more noticeable as time goes on.” He gestured at his gut. 

“Fine then,” Deirdre said. “I guess this time you get a double serving.” She set the plate she had brought next to the one he already had. “Next time you have a craving, just give me a call.”

“Actually, I was wondering if I could be added to Fiona's list instead,” Julian said. 

“Fiona's better suited for the weird and obscure stuff,” Deirdre said. “She's not going to go out and slaughter a beast for you, Julian. That's more my specialty, and it's why you're on my list.”

Julian made a face and said nothing.

When he continued to say nothing, Deirdre decided to take her leave. After all, she still had one other brother to feed.

*************************************************************************

Deirdre set the tray she carried down in front of Corwin. Her brother raised an eyebrow and sat up. “That was fast,” he commented as he stared eagerly at the meat pie she set before him. 

“Yes, well, yours wasn't particularly difficult, after all," Deirdre said.

“Fair,” Corwin said. “But, um, Deirdre, what's this?” He picked up the canned drink that rested on the tray with his meal.

“Non-alcoholic beer,” Deidre said.

“That's not what I asked for.”

“I know.”

“I asked for a specific beer, Deirdre,” Corwin said. “It's what I'm craving.”

“I'm not letting you have booze.”

“Yeah, but you said anythi-”

“You're pregnant, Corwin! You can't have alcohol!” 

Corwin seemed startled for a moment, but he eventually snorted and pulled the can's tab, which popped open with a hiss. “I didn't sign up for this,” he said. He took a sip and made a face of disgust.

“Yeah, well, I didn't sign up to be the errand girl for my brothers,” Deirdre replied. “It's not my fault that you boys chose a poor shadow to party in.”

Corwin grimaced and piled a heaping forkful of pie into his mouth to avoid having to give a response. 

“I've had a long day,” Deirdre said. “I'm going to take a break. I'll check in on you again later.” As she turned to leave, however, she spotted Corwin's pipe, laying out next to his box of tobacco. She scowled and picked it up as she passed on her way to the door. 

“Hey, now!” Corwin dropped his fork onto the plate with a clatter and stood, spluttering beef and vegetables as he spoke. “Those are mine!”

“You can't smoke when you're pregnant, Corwin,” Deirdre said coldly.

Corwin swallowed. The bite had been large, and he pounded his chest a few times to help it pass. “Wait, seriously?” He asked once he could speak again.

“Yes, seriously,” Deirdre responded.

“What can I do when I'm pregnant?” Corwin asked.

“Take care of yourself so the child can be born healthy,” Deirdre replied. “Now, no doing anything that could sabotage the health of a mortal man. Go back to satisfying your craving.”

Corwin hesitated but did as he was told. Content, Deirdre left the room.


End file.
